


Alternate Endings

by shinigami117



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami117/pseuds/shinigami117
Summary: Because there are so many what-ifs in Death Note.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Alternate Ending 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on fanfiction.net.

Sayu crept to Light's bedroom door. The door was locked, but she knew it would be, so she had come prepared. She used a toothpick as a lock pick and carefully unlocked the door. As soon as she had finished unlocking it, she threw the door open. Light, caught by surprise, yelped and quickly shoved the black notebook he had been holding into a drawer. "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Mom sent me to tell you that she needs you for something," Sayu answered innocently.

"Why didn't you knock? And how did you get in? The door was locked," Light questioned.

"It was? I guess the lock is broke, cause I opened it without a problem," she lied.

"Well, knock next time. Now go away, I've got to do something before I can help Mom," he said irritably. Sayu trotted off until she was out of hearing distance, then she burst into laughter.

 _I got him good! And now I know why he always has his door locked. He's got a diary!_ She thought gleefully.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

* * *

Light had just discovered that someone had been in his room. He had left the house so he could talk to Ryuk and convince him to search for cameras. Sayu giggled as she snuck into his room. _Now I'm gonna find his diary_ she thought. She opened the desk and found a black notebook. She opened it and read over it. _This is boring. There's no way he would lock his room for this. I bet he has the real one hidden!_ She thought. She searched through the drawer until she noticed something strange about the bottom of it. _Light really is smart! He probably made a secret space under his drawer!_ She thought. As she tried to pry it open, it suddenly burst into flame. "Ahh!" she yelled in surprise. She dashed out of the room to find her mother.

"Well, I'd say he was hiding something pretty important in there..." L commented as he viewed Light's room through the hidden cameras.

"Maybe it was just his diary?" Chief Yagami said hopelessly.

"I believe his Kira percentage has just risen by 70%," L stated.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

Light walked back home with a smug look on his face. _You'll never catch me, L_ he thought. He walked through the door to find Sachiko and Sayu staring at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Your sister said that when she tried to open the bottom drawer of your desk, it burst into flame. Did you have anything to do with this?" Sachiko questioned.

"You know Sayu, she's a liar when she thinks it'll get her out of trouble," Light said nervously.

"I swear I am not lying! It just burst into flame! It's not like I was carrying matches around!" Sayu exclaimed. At that moment, the front door opened and Chief Yagami came in.

"I'm sorry, son, but I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning," he said sadly. Light stared at him in horror.

"How is a house fire my fault? I wasn't even here when it happened!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, dear, please explain," Sachiko said with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Chief Yagami said. He then handcuffed Light and led him to a police car.

 _My death note is destroyed! How am I supposed to become god of the new world now!?_ Light screamed in his head.

Light was interrogated by L for hours until he gave in and started yelling about how it was all pointless without the death note anyway. He was arrested after he had given his confession. He was dragged out of the room, screaming hysterically.


	2. Alternate Ending 2

"What was that? Roger, what did you just say!?" Mello questioned.

"I'm afraid L is dead," Roger announced gravely.

"He's dead? But how!? Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him? Come on Roger, you've got to tell me!" Mello demanded.

"Probably," Roger answered.

"But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him and now you're telling me that he's been killed!?" Mello shouted as he grabbed Roger's shoulders.

"Mello!" Roger exclaimed. Mello let go of Roger and turned to look at Near, who had just dumped puzzles pieces onto the floor.

"If you can't win the game. If you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser," Near stated calmly.

"So, which of us did L pick? Me or Near?" Mello asked Roger as he turned his back to Near.

"He hadn't chosen yet. And now that he's gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to. Because he was unable to choose, I have made the choice for him," Roger said.

"Who did you choose?" Mello asked. _It'll be twithead Near, of course_ he thought bitterly.

"Mello," Roger answered. Mello gaped at him. Near even looked slightly surprised. A large, prideful smile spread across Mello's face.

"Why?" Near asked in his usual monotone.

"It's because I'm smarter, tougher, and better looking than you, of course," Mello bragged.

"Actually, it's because we need someone who Kira will have a hard time learning the identity of. Even if he met you face to face he would have trouble figuring out your gender, let alone your name," Roger answered. The smile quickly slid off Mello's face.

"Is that your reason!? Seriously!? Shouldn't it at least include the fact that I'm more fashionable than Near!?" Mello exclaimed.

"Your attitude will certainly help in keeping him confused about your gender," Roger muttered.

"I heard that!" Mello whined. Near chuckled quietly at him. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Several Years Later**

* * *

While Light had been leading the Task Force in circles to keep his identity hidden, Mello had been gathering a small army of Yakuza members. Eventually, his army was large enough that he stormed their headquarters and kidnapped all of them. "I believe that one of you is Kira. Now I will find out which one it is," Mello said, as he studied all of them carefully. "You're too stupid," he said as he passed by Matsuda. Matsuda sat in a corner and pouted. "You're too old," he said as he passed by Chief Yagami.

"Thanks a lot..." Chief Yagami muttered.

"Your hair is too lame," Mello said to Aizawa.

"Now wait a second! What does that have to do with anything!?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"It's simple. Kira has a large ego and expects everyone to fear and worship him. Could you really be frightened of and want to worship a guy with an afro?" Mello questioned. Aizawa sulked in the corner with Matsuda and muttered angrily to himself. "You're too ugly. And before you ask, it's the same reasoning I used for afro man," Mello said as he passed Ide. Ide joined Aizawa and Matsuda in the corner and sulked. Mello stopped in front of Light. "Hmmm... Perfect hair, perfect teeth, finely dressed, intelligent look in the eyes. Yep, you're Kira. And apparently a pretty boy," he stated.

"Like you've got room to talk... I can barely tell you apart from a woman..." Light muttered. Mello promptly punched him in the face. "Argh! Stupid freaking psychopath!" Light shouted in pain.

"How dare you hurt my son!" Chief Yagami shouted. Mello ignored him.

"The fact that you are still insulting me, even though that's why I punched you in the first place, proves even more that you're Kira. After all, Kira is arrogant and hates to be made to look like a fool," Mello said with a smirk.

"You don't have any real evidence so you can't do anything to me," Light said smugly.

"I'm not L, I'm much more ruthless," Mello said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean by th-" before Light could finish speaking, Mello pulled out a pistol and blew his brains out. Chief Yagami fainted.

"Hey, what about me? You never checked if I were Kira..." Mogi muttered.

"You could have been ignored and gotten away safely, but since you spoke up that means you hate to be ignored, which means you could be Kira," Mello stated. He then shot Mogi in the head. Matsuda fainted. "Quick question. Does Light have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, who idolizes him?" Mello asked.

"Yeah. Misa Amane," Aizawa answered.

"Did you record it?" Mello asked a random Yakuza dude. The guy nodded. Mello quickly looked her up on the web and found her email address. He then sent her an email.

"What did you do?" Aizawa asked.

"I emailed her a video of me killing Light. Now I will release all of you. Could you please carry the unconscious ones?" Mello asked the nearest Yakuza guy. The guy nodded and grabbed Matsuda while another grabbed Chief Yagami. They were all released and told to never speak of this to anyone. If they did, their families, or what was left of their families, would be killed.

* * *

**Several Days Later on a News Channel**

* * *

_The killing of criminals has suddenly stopped. Some think Kira is simply taking a vacation while others believe he is dead. On another note, Misa Amane was found in her apartment dead yesterday morning. She had apparently hung herself_ the news lady said. Mello smirked as he bit a chunk out of a chocolate bar and watched the news.

 _Beat that, bigheaded Near_ he thought smugly.


	3. Alternate Ending 3

_Now, I will take a chip, and eat it!_ Light thought dramatically to himself. He wasn't paying much attention to the chip because he was too busy laughing psychotically in his head. He accidentally swallowed the chip instead of biting it as he had intended. He started coughing and spluttering while holding his throat.

"Well, that was unexpected," L stated.

"My son!" Chief Yagami wailed. Before they could help him, Light died from choking to death. A few days later, L noticed that all the killings had stopped.

 _I guess things turned out well after all_ L thought. Just then, Matsuda came running into the room.

"It's terrible! Chief Yagami went crazy and started throwing things at the air while yelling 'It's all your fault my son turned out like this!'" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Maybe it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped..." L muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ryuk tried to give Chief Yagami the death note lol.


	4. Alternate Ending 4

Light had discovered that the worst part of being chained to L was that he was an insomniac. It took a lot of convincing to get L to take a break from the case and go to their bedroom so Light could get some sleep. L never slept even when he was in bed. He simply produced a laptop and continued to work on the case. The night after they had solved the case and caught Higuchi, L had agreed to let Light go to their room and sleep. After that night, L would remove the handcuffs and Light could trick Rem into killing him. Light had wonderful dreams of killing L and becoming the god of the new world. L was in deep thought when he heard a noise beside him. _Light appears to be talking in his sleep. This could be interesting..._ L thought.

"L will never know..." Light murmured.

 _Well, that wasn't suspicious at all_.

"Mwahaha... Yes, Rem, kill him and I'll be god of the new world..." Light said in a louder voice. L's eyes widened.

 _I'd say this case has just been solved_ he thought.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"Now you can finally remove these handcuffs," Light said cheerfully, holding out his hands.

"I'm afraid not, you see, your percentage has just risen by 80%," L said.

"What!?" Light exclaimed. L then told everyone in the room what he had heard last night. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"B-but he was just talking in his sleep. That can't count as evidence," Chief Yagami argued half-heartedly.

"How do we know you aren't lying? We all know you won't be happy until Light is Kira," Aizawa accused.

"Here is my poof," L stated. He held out a voice recorder. Light's voice emitted from it. "I was able to get to it quick enough to record the most of what he said," L said. Everyone stared at Light.

"It's a trick! He faked that recording!" Light exclaimed. L turned toward Rem.

"I know that Misa is the second Kira since Light is the first. However, I will allow her to live freely if you convince her to give up ownership of the death note," L said.

"So be it. I would kill all of you to save Light because I know how much she loves him, but I couldn't kill all of you before I died," Rem said.

"Rem, you traitor! If I die Misa will commit suicide!" Light shouted.

"I know that is a possibility. I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening," Rem said. They then arrested Light and dragged his screaming form away.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

"I know losing Light seems like the end of the world to you, Misa, but I have found a handsome young man who thinks the same way Kira did. He has the same idea of justice and he is highly intelligent," Rem said.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll give it a try... Though I doubt he could ever replace Light," Misa said with a sob. Rem moved aside to reveal a young man with shoulder-length black hair.

"Hello, my name is Teru Mikami," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, she's dating Mikami now. I wonder how that relationship would turn out.


	5. Alternate Ending 5

Light was walking alongside Naomi. He had yet to learn her true name, and he was desperate to do so. _I could try to take her driver's license forcefully. I'll be killing her afterward so it's not like she'll tell anyone. No one is here to witness it..._ he thought.

"Is something wrong?" Naomi asked when she saw the worried look on his face.

"No, nothing," Light said. _She's just a girl and I'm fairly athletic. I'm sure I can overpower her_ he decided. He tried to punch her, but she quickly ducked beneath his blow and kicked him in the face.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

Aizawa was walking along peacefully when he spotted a young man lying on the ground and moaning in pain. There was a young woman standing over him. _That's the Chief's son!_ Aizawa realized. "Did you assault this kid?" he questioned.

"Yes, but only out of self-defense. He attacked me first. I believe he may be Kira because I was just telling him that I had discovered important information on the Kira case and then he attacked me," she explained.

"I'm going to have to bring you two to the police station and see just what this important information is," Aizawa said.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later**

* * *

Naomi had demanded that she be allowed to tell L the information directly, so Aizawa had opened up a laptop for L to communicate to her through. "Is that you, Naomi Misora?" L asked in surprise.

"Yeah, long time no see." She then explained everything she had learned. L was silent.

"Come on, you can't actually believe this insane woman can you? She tried to beat me to death!" Light exclaimed.

"If you really are Kira, then you deserve it," she shot back.

"I believe you. You have proven to be reliable in the past. If this information is correct, then Light Yagami is Kira," L said.

"But surely that guy was investigating someone besides me!" Light said.

"Yes, but you assaulted Misora, which greatly increased your chance of being Kira," L said.

"So what will you do now?" Aizawa asked.

"I believe we will have to arrest Light. If the killings stop, we will know he is Kira," L said.

 _Why did I do something so stupid!?_ Light wailed in his head as he was taken away. _  
_


	6. Alternate Ending 6

L and Light stood on the roof as the rain poured down. L was only half paying attention as Light told him to come back inside. L had a bad feeling, but he didn't know why. What he did know was that he needed to catch Kira very soon. He sighed as he turned to follow Light back into the building. Suddenly, he stopped. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. "What are you doing now, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned.

"Could you please come over here, Light?" L asked.

"Why?" Light asked.

"I've found something rather interesting," L replied. Light shrugged and walked over to him. Suddenly, L pushed him and sent him tumbling over the edge.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Light screamed as he fell. L winced as he heard a loud splat.

"Sorry, Light, but I knew you were Kira. I just couldn't find any solid proof. I hate to have to resort to this, but there was no other choice," L muttered. He gave another sigh then went inside. He hurried into the room where the others were.

"Hey Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" Matsuda asked.

"Chief Yagami, I'm sorry, but your son slipped and fell off the roof," L said.

"What!?" Chief Yagami exclaimed.

"There's no way he could've survived that," Matsuda said as the color drained from his face. Chief Yagami burst into tears as the others tried to comfort him.

"I should notify Misa," L said. _If the killings stop, then I'll know for certain that Light was Kira and Misa was the second Kir_ a he thought.


	7. Alternate Ending 7

The Task Force stood before L's grave with solemn expressions. "I guess we should be going..." Aizawa muttered. The others nodded and turned to leave.

"I would like to stay a little longer," Light said.

"Okay. I'll wait by the car," Chief Yagami said. As soon as the others were out of sight, Light burst into evil laughter.

"Ha! I win, L. You thought you were such a genius, but look who's six feet under!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Matsuda was about to get into his car when he realized he didn't have his keys. _Crap, they must've fallen out of my pocket. I guess I'll go back and see if they're by the grave_ he thought _._ He was almost to the grave when he noticed a strange sound. _Is that singing?_ He wondered. When Matsuda arrived at the grave, he saw Light dancing on it.

"Erm, Light?" Light froze as heard Matsuda's voice.

"Uh, hi Matsuda, what are you doing back?" Light asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"I dropped my car keys. More importantly, were you just dancing?" Matsuda asked.

"Of course not," Light replied.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just trying to crack my back, it's been stiff from sitting in those hard chairs at the funeral," Light explained.

"It looked an awful lot like dancing..." Matsuda said skeptically.

"Well, it wasn't."

"I also heard what sounded like singing..."

"Erm, that was my sad song I was singing for L."

"Really? I didn't know you sang."

"That's why I wanted to be alone, it's kind of embarrassing," Light explained.

"Oh," Matsuda replied.

"Let's go back, shall we?"

"Just let me find my keys real quick."

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

Everyone had returned to the base. Light has asked Matsuda not to mention what he had seen him doing and Matsuda had agreed not to. Light was about to go home when Aizawa stopped him. "I have something that I think all of you should see," Aizawa said seriously. Aizawa led them to the TV. He pressed play and a video of Light singing and dancing on L's grave started playing. Light stared in horror at it.

"What is this!?" Chief Yagami exclaimed.

"L left me a note saying that he wanted a video camera placed near his grave if he died. In the note, he asked me not to tell any of you about it. I did what he asked, and this is what I found," Aizawa said while motioning to the TV screen. Everyone turned and stared at Light.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Light said.

"Then what is it?" Chief Yagami demanded.

"It's my happy dance I use to cheer myself up when I'm sad?"

"You aren't going to be able to lie your way out of this one," Aizawa said. They proceeded to arrest Light.

"Why do you people always have to ruin my happy moments!?" Light cried as they dragged him away.


End file.
